The present invention pertains to polymers prepared from polymethylated pyrazines and aromatic polyaldehydes and cured products prepared therefrom.
The present invention provides thermosettable polymers or prepolymers which provide cured thermoset products which have good thermal properties as well as good physical properties. Thermoset products with good thermal as well as good physical properties can also be obtained by homopolymerization in the presence of N,N'-bis-imides or copolymerization of these prepolymers with N,N'-bis-imides. Composites can be prepared by impregnating reinforcing materials such as glass or graphite fibers with the prepolymer.